


Knot another smut ,':)

by Chat_Daddy



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Knotting, Lance Helps, M/M, One Shot, galra - Freeform, galra heat, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_Daddy/pseuds/Chat_Daddy
Summary: Keith suddenly goes into heat Lance is very willing to help. Okay so this does really have smut in it but you get what's gonna happen





	Knot another smut ,':)

It was a simple mission. Lance and Keith were to retrieve pollen from a rare species of plant that grows in patches on a specific planet. Once the location of one of these patches was found lance and Keith were dropped into the ground. The plants were beautiful blue and red flowers. Once the two boys caught sight of them they admired their beautiful for a little before placing a few in a jar. 

"These flowers a really beautiful." Keith almost whispers while plucking one. 

"Yeah they sure are." The blue palidin replied while watching Keith. 

Keith pulled his red helmet off while lifting the perfectly colored flower to his nose the smell it. Once the scent had fully registered in his mind he threw it back into the ground.

"Ew!" He shouted and placed his helmet back onto the fluff of mullet.

Lance snorted "That's what you get for sniffing random space flowers." 

Keith let his expression fall into a annoyed look. 

\------------------LATER--------------  
After Keith got back from the simple easy mission he returned to his room to rest up. He felt strangely tired when he usually is ready to train. Keith allowed himself to fall onto the bed, almost immediately falling asleep.

Keith was awoken by the noise of his door sliding open. "Keith? Buddy are you ok?" It was Lance.

Keith felt the temperature of the room rise when he heard Lance say his name. "Yes?" He groaned.

"You didn't train it all today and missed dinner." Lance sat on the bed next to Keith. "And everyone was getting a little worried."

Keith sat up to look at lance. When Keith caught sight of the Cuban boy he felt the strong urge to kiss that worried look off his face.

"I'm fine." He lied. He felt everything but fine. He definitely shouldn't be having these thoughts of lance. Lance on his knees begging, Lance moaning and begging for Keith. Keith felt like he needed it so badly right now. 

"Are you sure? You look like you're tryinh to kill the wall behind me with your glare." 

"Oh." Keith hadn't realized he was staring into nothing while thinking of this. "Lance?" 

"Yeah?" Lance looked him in the eyes with and innocent and concerned look.

Keith's urges only grew stronger by the second. He cupped lance's cheek and got closer lowering his voice almost whimpering. "I need you." Keith didn't want to cross any boundaries but he need to do this. He could feel his dick throbbing and mouth watering thinking about Lance on his dick. 

"What?" Lance began to blush to the tips of his ears. He was then met by a pair of lips clashing with his, then a body over top of his.

It took lance to process all of this. When he did he began to kiss back. Keith began to grind down on lance adding friction.

"Keith?" Lance pulled away "listen I'm totally into this and all.... but like at you ok?" Keith began to attack Lance's neck sucking on his sweet spot causing a small moan to escape the other boys lips. 

"I just really need you lance. I don't know what's going on but I want it to be you. I need it to be you."

Lance found this incredibly hot the way Keith said that. 

"Fuck... god you're so hot." Lance pulled Keith back up into a passionate but sloppy kiss.


End file.
